neverendeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Telamore
Captain Elrand Telamore (EL-rand Tel-AH-moar) was a legendary adventurer of ancient times, and was active around 400 SA in both the Northern and Southern Continents. He roamed around the wild North doing great deeds and making his fortune whenever the opportunity came up. Despite his literally obscene wealth in later life, he spent many of his adventures virtually destitute, and at one point found himself in the frozen edge of what eventually became Goneril without so much as a tent. As luck would have it, he earned warm shelter that night by protecting the village from an Angel of Decay with the help of his faithful crew, and was thereafter able to acquire proper supplies. He is known for showy acts of heroism backed by intelligence and good reflexes. Eventually, he settled in Malvont, and with the aid of his first mate Gabriel Party Cat Tanarruk constructed the Lighthouse of Telamore. This was considered by some later adventurers to be something of a "dick move." In Contemporary Eon At some point, Barron Ganth called in a favor from Telamore to go to Wroth's End, Goneril and ensure that Jergal (also known as "that hubristic motherfucker") didn't start causing trouble. In mid-July of 1443 SA, Telamore ran into Ethan of Malvont and his friends at the bottom of the mountain in question. Telamore initially did not give his real name, and cursed out "that electrum-coated motherfucker" when he realized that Ganth had left out a whole lot of information. Like the lightning. And the dragon. And the portfolio. And that he'd sent Ethan there as well. When Ethan expressed interest in that "Arin" had talked to the electrum-wearing one instead of the glasses-wearing one, Telamore cursed some more. Telamore officially revealed himself when he sneak attacked a dragon ("When you get to hell, tell them MOTHERFUCKING TELAMORE SENT YOU"), and accepted the torrent of invectives from the party regarding his Lighthouse with pride. It turns out that the past millennium had passed very quickly for Telamore, but he was back, equipped, and ready to rock. Once he saw the party in action, he told Ethan, "I like your style, kid." He primarily teamed up with Ethan and Baudin Dommilan during that fight for a lot of really impressive flanking and dodge-rolling maneuvers, which included two rogues being shot out of portals onto a dragon, both sneak attacking it, and then dodge-rolling the Negative Energy Ball that followed. Telamore scored the Spear of Myrkul as loot out of that fight, and delivered the killing blow to one of the Axiomates with it. He declined to take part in further loot division once the fight was over, instead taking out a Speakstone and saying, "Beam me up, Party Cat." Once he disappeared, the party inferred that he had gone to Excelsior, which is the plane of Party Time All the Time, and also the plane over which Gabriel rules. The two of them are probably getting roaring drunk (well, Gabriel is rolling bluff checks while Telamore is making fort saves) and throwing an epic party right about now. Drunk-Speakstoning Ganth might be involved. Category:Player Characters